degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Jenna Middleton and Mike Dallas formed in the twelfth season. Friendship History Overview The friendship between Mike Dallas and Jenna Middleton began in the twelfth season, after initially getting off on the wrong foot. Jenna was not too friendly with any of the Ice Hounds after she was played by Luke Baker, and after they crashed Clare's surprise party, turning it into a full on brawl, just like the rest of Season 12 In I Want It That Way (2), Alli tells Jenna that she was out with Dallas all last night after Dave re-dumped her, but says that she doesn't have time to be into anyone. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Dallas and Jenna are in the same room while Mo, Marisol, Fiona, Connor, Becky, and Alli are discussing Campbell's death. In Ray of Light (2), Dallas walks into a classroom with Becky and Alli as they walk in on a kiss between Jenna and Connor. He then asks if they're dating. Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, Alli and Jenna are both on student council and arrive at school early to set up for the assembly, which they later participate in. Later, Clare reveals that Alli has a date that night, and Jenna and Clare think that it is Dallas, to which they tease Alli about him. In Dig Me Out, Dallas sees Alli struggling at her locker and comments that she has gotten freakishly short, though she retorts that maybe he is just freakishly tall. He offers her some help, but she refuses, and he walks away. Clare and Jenna approach and ask her if she was flirting with Dallas, and Alli comments that she is over boys. Later, Alli asks Dallas if she has seen Jenna, but he offers to help her instead. Alli almost takes him up on the offer until Jenna shows up, and Dallas leaves. Later, Dallas, Clare, and Jenna tease Drew about having a sophomore girlfriend, Zoë Rivas. In Power to the People, Dallas witnesses Alli firing Jenna as her lab assistant and throwing away her lab coat. In No Surprises, Dallas asks Jenna about Alli, but she tells him that Alli is on a romantic hiatus after Leo. In Close to Me, when Jenna arrives at the dance in a short, white dress, Dallas comments, "Now, that is a dress." Later, Dallas and Alli crown Jenna and Connor as King and Queen at the semi-formal. In Army of Me, when Alli and Dallas begin to obviously flirt, Jenna intervenes and gives Alli a look, which sends her to re-check what she packed. Jenna scolds Dallas for flirting with Alli, and asks him to wait to hit on her, as guys always distract Alli from her goals, to which Dallas agrees. Later, Dallas, Connor, Alli, and Jenna are all at the mall together, though Jenna and Alli get separated from the boys when they are pulled aside as possible suspects for the smoke bomb prank. In How Bizarre, Dallas, Alli, Jenna, and Connor planned to go see a movie together, and Dallas mentions to Drew that Alli and Jenna now hate him because of how he hurt Clare. Later, the four are at The Dot when Drew shows up to talk to Jenna and Alli. Season 14 In I'll Be Missing You, Dallas, Connor, Jenna, and Drew are shown congratulating Alli for getting into the University of Cambridge. Trivia *They were both members of the Degrassi Student Council. *They are mutual friends with Becky Baker, Alli Bhandari, Adam Torres, Clare Edwards, and Connor DeLaurier. *Jenna used to have a crush on Dallas' ex-friend, Luke Baker, but now she has a conflict with him. *Jenna was supportive of Dallas' relationship with Alli from the begiing, and Dallas was supportive of Jenna's relationship with Connor from the begining. Gallery Fdge4.jpg S3y5j.jpg Sdwr3.jpg 987uioj.png 13x09 08.png 13x09 19.png 897yiy.png 8uiouuo.png yuiyuyiyui.png 897uuyu.png 8uuyuy.png 87yuiyyu.png 78yiuiyui.png 87uyiyyu.png Zzzzzzz8uyuy.png Tyttyty.png 89yuiyui.png Trrttrrrt5445.png Ytgf55tr.png 55445.png Seniors gang.jpg Ouiiouuiouio.png ouiiouuiouio.png 78iuuoiuo.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14